


Tender Grief

by itai



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ignore the title, aka the best universe, i just made it up im trash at titling things, in a universe where serah didn't die at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itai/pseuds/itai
Summary: The first thing Noel saw when he entered the world were his parents crying faces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another spontaneous drabble yeeeeeeeeboooooiiiiii
> 
> music - dj okawari: represent

            Noel wasn’t blind to the way Serah acted around children, and he could see just how much she loved them from the way she interacted with her students, and all the young ones she came across. He accepted it, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Which is why when Serah had wrapped her arms around him in the middle of the night and asked in a gentle voice, what he thought about starting a family of their own, he was without words. Like an idiot, he tried to fake being-asleep and Serah, may the Gods bless her, decided to leave him in peace that night. But he needed to address this issue properly otherwise his conscience would never let him off.

“Serah.” Noel greeted the pink-haired maiden when she arrived back from her class. “Noel!” She brightened like a star and bounced forward on her toes to place a soft kiss on the hunter’s lips. Noel returned it warmly, basking in the usual radiance of his girlfriend before pulling back and taking her hands into his. “I need to talk to you about something.” Already, Serah could sense the seriousness, and she nodded before quietly following Noel to her room. When they sat down on the edge of the bed, Noel remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at the wooden floors beneath them.

“Noel—“  
“I never did tell you much about the place that I came from, right?”

Serah paused, not sure where the other was steering the conversation but decided to go along with it. “No, I only heard the stories you told me, and some glimpses when I went to rescue you from your dream.”

As Noel listened, he rubbed his thumb against the other’s knuckles; the skin felt soft and fragile. But Noel knew Serah was anything but fragile.

“Well…Where I came from, because everything was dying out it wasn’t uncommon for miscarriages or failed pregnancies to happen. In fact, I remembered the first thing I ever saw when I came out of the womb was my mother and father’s crying face. They were so relieved that I survived the surgery, but they were also devastated for what my future might hold.” Noel felt the other’s hands tighten around his, and it was becoming hard to hold his gaze on Serah, but Noel persevered.

“But my parents did everything in their power to make sure that I had the best childhood and that I grew up healthy and strong, which was probably why they ended up falling ill and dying when I was just eighteen.”

“Noe—“

“Which is why the prospect of creating a family of my own terrifies me!” Noel felt his words catch in his throat, and he swallowed the forming lump before continuing, “I’ve seen so many babies die before they even had the chance to take a breath in the world, and I’m just scared that—“ Noel stopped abruptly when he noticed how Serah started tearing up. He had made her cry. “I’m sorry, let’s stop talking about this.” He spoke quickly while rising up.

“Wait—“

“This was a bad idea. I should have never talked about this. I know I probably sound crazy and to be honest I don’t even know how to function as a human being aside from trying my best to stay alive and fend for myself. I don’t even know why you chose me—“

“Noel! Listen to me!” Serah’s sharp voice made Noel stop mid-speech. “Listen,” She stood up and walked closer to Noel, moving some strands of hair away from his eyes, “I chose you because you make me the happiest woman in all of Cocoon, and you completely understand me and share my values and I couldn’t ask for anything more. If you’re not comfortable with having a family I’m perfectly fine with it, as long as you stay by my side.” Noel could feel himself trembling at this point, and he bit on his lower lip to keep the waterworks in.

“I’m sure your parents are extremely proud of you and how far you’ve come. We can work together to create a brighter future where no one has to suffer such a thing ever again.” Serah paused and glanced down for a moment before meeting Noel’s gaze once more, “You know, Noel, back then when you mentioned how your life was a future that should have never happened—I disagree. I’m extremely grateful to your parents and to Etro for making things possible for us to get together. Oh, and also Lightning.” Serah giggled, tears visible in her eyes.

Noel couldn’t hold back any longer. He embraced the other with such force that Serah teetered back several steps.

“You’re the most important person in my life.” Noel choked out in between sobs. Serah could feel the hot tears streaming down her face, and she returned the hug with equal intensity,

“And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed~


End file.
